Mon enfant
by Hissha
Summary: TERMINE Duo quitte ses compagnon et son amant pour assumer à sa parternité. Quelques années plus tard, il refait face à Heero avec son fils.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Mon enfant

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Récupération d'un Shinigami par un glaçon, yaoï, lime…

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais bon, peut-être qu'un jour Sunrise craquera face aux dizaines lettres de menace qu'ils reçoivent, et qu'ils me les donneront. Je peux encore rêver, ne ?

**Note 1:** C'est la fic, Vivre sans toi, qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic, ça ne la vaut pas, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire….

**Note 2 :** Elle à été commencé le _09/03/2004_

**Mon enfant**

**Partie 1**

_**POV de Duo**_

Je me présente, je suis Duo Maxwell, le pilote de gundam 02. Depuis un an, je me suis acharné avec mes compagnons d'armes pour que la paix règne par mis les colonies et la Terre. Nos efforts ont été largement récompensés, Relena reconstruit un monde nouveau, et mes compagnons et moi, nous prélassons dans une des nombreuses maisons que possède Quatre.

J'aurais du me douter, que le droit au bonheur ne m'est pas permis, depuis que je suis petit, tout mon bonheur disparaissait grâce à une tragédie. A la fin de la guerre, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et je suis allait avoué mes sentiments à Heero, le pilote 01 et aussi le plus grand glaçon que la terre et les colonies ont connu. Or, il s'est avéré que c'était réciproque. On a passé des moments merveilleux tous les deux, il se dégelait petit à petit pour mon plus grand bonheur. Nous faisions parfois des missions pour les Préventer, mais le reste du temps, nous faisions tous les deux, des projets pour l'avenir. Je pensais que j'avais mérité le bonheur avec Heero, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point je me trompais.

Un après-midi, je me reposais tranquillement sur le canapé en zappant les différentes chaînes que proposait la télévision. Heero travaillait pas loin sur son ordinateur, et je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyait. J'allais me plaindre quand mon portable se mis à sonner. « _Tiens c'est bizarre, à part Hilde ou G, personne ne m'appelle ! »_ Je répondis.

- Allô !?

_- Duo ?_

- Tania, comment va-tu ma belle ?

_- Pas bien._

- Que ce passe t'il ?

_- Faut que je te parle !_

- C'est grave ?

_- Je suis enceinte !_

- …. Ou est-ce que tu es ?

_- Dans un petit hôtel à la sortie de la ville, le Royal Hôtel, mon beau-père m'a mis à la porte._

- J'arrive !

Je crois bien que j'aie oublié de vous parler de Tania. Une vielle connaissance qui datait au temps ou Heero et moi n'étions qu'amis. Je l'avais rencontré en boite et elle m'avait fait un rentre dedans monstre puis j'ai terminé la nuit chez elle. J'ai continué à la voir jusqu'à ce que je me décide pour Heero, puis ensuite je l'ai laissé tombé en lui disant la vérité. Je lui devais bien ça. Mais contre toute attente, elle l'a très bien pris, elle aurait pu m'insulter, me traiter de pédé, où me frapper, mais non, elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle s'en doutait un peu, puis elle m'a embrassé sur la joue en me souhaitant bonne chance.

La nouvelle que vient de m'apprendre Tania m'a complètement bouleversé. Je me lève comme un automate et me dirige vers la porte.

- Je sors ! Ne m'attendais pas ce soir !

- Ou vas-tu ?

Je ne réponds pas à la question que Heero m'a posée, et sors rapidement, laissant mon amant dans la confusion. Je prends la moto, et démarre.

Au bout de dix minutes, j'arrive devant ce bâtiment minable qui porte le nom de " hôtel ". Je me renseigne sur la chambre, et entre sans frapper.

Tania est sur le lit, la mine défaite, les joues rouge d'avoir trop pleuré. Ses beaux yeux couleur bleu-vert, qui brillaient malicieusement avant, ne reflètent plus que du désespoir. Mais ce qui attire mon regard, c'est son ventre déjà rond ! Vu sa silhouette, elle doit être enceinte de quelque mois, époque ou j'étais encore avec elle. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et prends un linge humide. M'approchant doucement du lit, je lui passe le linge sur le visage et la berce doucement dans mes bras. Les sanglots reviennent et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de lui murmurer des mots rassurants. Elle se calme peu à peu, et j'attends patiemment qu'elle se décide à parler.

- Merci Duo.

- C'est normal Tany ! Calme-toi, ce n'est pas si grave.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Mais tu peux m'expliquer ! Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

- Je ne vais quand même pas t'expliquer comment on fait les bébés !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Nous nous protégions pourtant ?

- C'est vrai, mais il y a eu un oubli, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

La veille de la bataille contre les troupes de Mariemaya, j'avais souhaité passer une dernière nuit avec elle.

- Si. Ça fait combien maintenant ?

- Cinq mois.

- C'est déjà bien rond ! Fit Duo en posant doucement la main sur le ventre de son ancienne maîtresse.

- Et c'est lourd ! Fit Tania avec une note d'humour.

- Es-tu allez voir un médecin récemment ?

- Oui, et c'est pour cela que je voulais te voir !

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Le médecin m'a dit que j'avais un cancer à l'utérus ! Dit Tania avec des sanglots dans la voix. Duo quant à lui en resta pétrifié.

- Je suis sur qu'il doit y avoir un traitement, et…

- Non ! Il n'y en a pas ! Duo, j'ai un service à te demander.

- Je t'en pris Tania, ne commence pas à …

- Le médecin m'a clairement précisé que si je menais ma grossesse à terme, je ne survivrais pas à l'accouchement !

- Tu en es sur ? Il peut se tromper !

- Non, Duo je vais mourir !

- Alors interrompt ta grossesse !

- C'est trop tard maintenant !

- Dans ce cas-là, les médecins peuvent faire le nécessaire pour empêcher l'accouchement, et tu le sais ! Répliqua Duo.

- Effectivement, et le médecin me l'a proposé, mais j'ai refusé !

- Mais pourquoi ????

- Ma vie n'a pas été brillante jusqu'à maintenant, et je veux que ce petit être innocent ait une chance de vivre une vie que je n'ai pas connue !

- Pas au détriment de ta vie !

- J'ai pris ma décision ! Mais quand l'enfant viendra au monde, je veux que tu t'occupe de lui !

- Mais je ne pourrais pas !

- Bien sur que si ! Écoute Duo, je ne veux pas que mon enfant revive ce que j'ai vécu ! Je ne veux pas qu'il vive dans la rue, qu'il se retrouve trimballait d'orphelinat en orphelinat, et je ne veux pas qu'il tombe sur une personne qui le battra jusqu'au sang parce qu'il ne ramène pas d'argent à la maison !

- Tania…

- Tu aussi bien placé que moi pour savoir que c'est ce qu'il lui arrivera ! S'il te plaît Duo, accepte !

- Tania je ne peux pas ! Je suis un soldat ! Un pilote de Gundam ! Quel genre de vie je pourrais lui offrir ?

- L'amour d'un père ! C'est ce qui est le plus important !!

Duo ferma les yeux un instant, et l'image du père Maxwell apparut, il se revit petit, sous la tutelle du prêtre qui lui avait appris tant de chose. Que serait-il devenu s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré ? Aujourd'hui, il se retrouve dans la même situation que le prêtre, il doit prendre ses

Responsabilités envers son amante, et ce petit être !

- C'est d'accord !

- Tu me promets que tu seras toujours là pour lui ?

- Promis ! Je l'élèverais et l'aimerais comme mon propre fils.

Tania se leva et alla prendre des papiers sur une petite table.

- Tiens, j'ai pris la liberté de faire les démarches nécessaires prouvant que je te donne les droits de paternité sur cet enfant. Tu n'as plus qu'à signer, et ça sera bon.

- Tu avais deviné que j'accepterais ! Mais sache que pour moi c'est dur ! Je perds une amie, au profit de ce bébé !

- Mais je continuerais à vivre à travers lui ! Montre-lui le monde !

- Compte sur moi !

Je resta un petit moment avec Tania, m'assurant qu'elle était bien installée, et qu'elle ne manquait de rien dans ce petit hôtel. Mais une fois dehors, la peur m'envahit. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre ici, et une fois que le bébé sera naît, je ne pourrais pas le trimballer avec moi dans les missions de Preventer, tout comme je ne pouvais pas entraîner les autres dans cette histoire, elle ne regarde que moi !

Au lieu de rentrer à la planque, je me dirigea vers une agence immobilière. Les Preventer avait remis à chaque pilote une bourse après chaque mission, afin de nous permettre de vivre une nouvelle vie. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, aucun de nous cinq n'avaient pensé à quitter le groupe, et ma bourse avait considérablement augmenté. Je pourrais subvenir au besoin du bébé et de Tania pendant un bon moment. C'est alors que je me mis en quête d'un appartement. Car je ne voulais plus quitter Tania ! Même si cela devait dire que je devais quitter mes amis et… Heero.

_**POV de Quatre**_

Depuis un moment je sens que quelque chose ne va plus. D'habitude cette maison était remplie de cris ou de rire provenant de Duo. Mais depuis un moment, il ne dit plus rien. Il s'éloigne de nous, je le sens, quand je suis dans la même pièce que lui, il bloque ses sentiments, il nous cache quelque chose, et se renferme sur lui. Son regard se fait mélancolique, et il ne parle presque plus. S'il savait que son silence me fait mal ! Duo, je te croyais mon meilleur ami, alors pourquoi tu ne partage pas ta souffrance avec moi ?

Mais je sais quand perdant Duo, nous avions aussi perdu Heero. Le japonais semblait totalement dérouté face à l'attitude de Duo, et je percevais facilement sa douleur. Duo mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec ce coup de fil dont Heero m'a parlé ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? Toi, qui était si fier d'être avec Heero, qui semblait heureux et comblé au plus haut point, comment peux-tu abandonner tout ça ? Je croyais que tu étais sincère avec Heero. Me serais-je trompé ?

Soudain je sens deux bras m'enserrer tendrement la taille, mon amour à dû sentir mon stress car il me cale tendrement contre son torse.

- Ne te fais pas de mal, Quatre ! Tu n'y ais pour rien pour Duo. C'est à lui seul, de régler ses problèmes.

- Tu as raison Trowa, mais ça fait si mal ! Deux cœurs souffrent, je le sens !

- Ca finira par s'arranger !

J'espère que tu as raison Trowa, Heero ne supportera pas le départ de Duo si celui-ci décidé de partir !

_**POV de Duo**_

Ma décision est prise ! J'ai réussi à trouver un appartement sur Paris, en France. Tania avait toujours voulu se rendre en France. Je vais l'y emmener pour le peu de mois qu'il lui reste. L'appartement est en pleine périphérie, au cœur de la capitale. J'ai réussi à trouver un emploi dans une boîte informatique, comme concepteur de programme, ainsi, je pourrais rester près de ma petite sœur. Le patron n'était pas très d'accord pour m'engager vu que je n'avais que 18 ans, mais j'ai réussi à lui prouver que je pourrais être à la hauteur. Et je dois cela à un certain japonais qui m'a initié à l'informatique. À ce souvenir, mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Les billets d'avion sont réservés pour le lendemain, mais je n'ai pas encore annoncé mon départ. Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne faisais que m'éloigner du groupe, de lui ! Mais Heero ne s'est pas laissé démonter par ce soudain éloignement. Il s'accroche, et je sais que je vais devoir me montrer cruel, pour qu'il me laisse partir.

Je suis dans la chambre que je partage avec lui, et je finis de faire mon sac. Je l'entends rentrer, et se figer dans l'embrasure. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, et continue. Il ne bouge pas et m'observe. Le bruit de la fermeture éclaire du sac que je referme, le sort de sa léthargie.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je pars !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais que tu étais assez intelligent pour comprendre ! Fis-je d'une voix dure.

- Je refuse de te laisser partir comme un voleur ! Répliqua t'il.

- Au contraire, c'est ce que tu vas faire ! Écarte-toi de la porte, je voudrais sortir !

Mais au lieu d'obtempérer, Heero reste sur ses positions et ne bouge pas d'un pouce ! Oh, Heero, mais pourquoi faut-il que tu me rendes les choses difficiles ? Ne vois-tu donc pas que je souffre déjà assez ? Mais je dois le faire !

- Non, Duo ! Je veux que tu m'explique ! Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Mais j'étouffe ici ! Vous m'étouffez tous ! TU m'étouffes !

- Alors partons dans ce cas ! Tous les deux, recommençons à zéro !

- Allons Heero, mais réfléchi un peu ! Toi-même au début, tu disais que j'étais un être volage ! Tu es peut-être mignon, et un bon coup au lit, mais ça s'arrête là ! Tu étais amusant, mais je commence à me lasser !

- ….

- Y a d'autres territoires à conquérir ! Pourquoi je resterais ici, à m'ennuyais avec toi ? Ca va un moment…

Si je m'y attendais un peu, je ne vis pas le coup venir. Heero me balança son poing en pleine figure. Je refoula toute la tristesse qui menaçait de sortir, et lui adressa un petit sourire narquois. Je pris mon sac à terre et passa devant lui. Il n'essaya pas de me retenir. Une fois dans le couloir, la porte claqua violemment dans mon dos, et mon sourire disparut ! Le masque tomba, en même temps que mes larmes ! Je descendis les escaliers et me dirigea vers le salon. Le reste du groupe me regarda.

- Je suis venu vous souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite ! Moi je tire ma révérence !

- Duo ou est-ce que tu vas aller ?

- Vers une nouvelle vie ! Désolé de partir comme ça, sans vous prévenir avant !

- Duo…

- Au revoir.

Je sortis précipitamment, j'entendis Quatre crier mon nom, mais je n'y tint pas compte, et démarra.

Tania m'attendait, et l'avion également. Pour elle et pour le petit, je ne devais pas flancher devant mes compagnons, ils ne comprendraient pas ! C'est mon problème, et je l'assumerais seul.

Heero… Je t'ai fais horriblement souffrir, je revois encore tes yeux si bleu se troubler à cause des larmes que tu efforçais de retenir. J'espère que Quatre saura t'aider.

Cela faisait pratiquement trois mois que j'étais à Paris. Tania était émerveillé par la ville, mais la tension montait à l'approche de l'accouchement. Plus qu'un mois ! Et ça faisait trois mois que je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle des autres. Ils ne m'ont pas recherché, enfin c'est ce que je croyais…

Ce jour là, je devais me rendre à la boite pour remettre un nouveau programme. Le patron était content de mon travail et disait que je pourrais aller loin. Mais je préférais me contenter de mes programmes, ça me permettait de passer du temps avec Tania, et c'était quand même bien payé. De plus, je pourrais aussi m'occuper du bébé après la… Enfin après.

Donc, une fois de retour, je pénétra dans l'appartement, et une discussion attira mon oreille. Tiens, je ne savais pas que Tania attendait quelqu'un. Mais le timbre de voix du visiteur me glaça le sang. Cette voix…. Oh, mon dieu, lui ? Ici ? Mais comment ? Je m'approcha du salon afin de mettre fin à mes doutes.

- Duo, tu es rentré ! Tu as eu une visite !

- Bonjour Duo.

- Bonjour Quatre.

- Bon je vais vous laisser. J'ai un cours de préparation à l'accouchement dans vingt minutes.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, reste avec ton ami ! Et je préfère marcher. N'oublie pas que l'on a rendez-vous chez le médecin ce soir.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je passerais te prendre à ton cours, et on ira directement.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure. Au revoir Quatre !

- Au revoir Tania.

Après le départ de la jeune femme, un lourd silence s'installa. Duo fixait honteusement le sol, et Quatre le fixait avec un air interrogateur.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

- En me renseignant auprès de la compagnie immobilière ou tu as acheté l'appartement.

- Généralement, ils n'ont pas le droit de divulguer ce genre d'information !

- Sauf quand on s'est se montrer généreux et malin ! Et puis ensuite, j'ai remonté peu à peu jusqu'à la source.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour comprendre ! Mais je n'ai plus besoin d'explication, j'ai compris en la voyant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- JE CROYAIS QUE TU AIMAIS HEERO !!!!!! MAIS ÇA T'A PAS EMPÊCHÉ D'ALLER VOIR AILLEURS ET DE LA METTRE ENCEINTE !!! TU AURAIS PU ATTENDRE D'AVOIR ROMPU AVEC HEERO AVANT !!!!!!

- Quatre…

- JE NE TE CROYAIS PAS COMME ÇA, JE CROYAIS QUE TU T'ÉTAIS STABILISÉ, MAIS JE ME TROMPAIS !!!!

- Elle va mourir.

- TU ES VRAIMENT UN………………… Mourir ?

- Hm hm.

- Quand ???

- Quand elle accouchera ! Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.

- Alors là, je comprends plus ! S'il te plaît Duo, explique-moi !

- C'est compliqué.

- Je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur ami ! Mais tu ne fais même pas confiance quant tu as des problèmes ! Tu aurais pu te confier à nous, nous t'aurions aidé !

- Je me sens honteux face à mon attitude envers toi, et…. Mais je devais partir, seul !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tania n'était qu'une maîtresse parmi tant d'autres, notre liaison à durée jusqu'à ce que je me mette avec Heero, puis elle m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte de moi à son cinquième mois ! Mais elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle avait un cancer à l'utérus. Elle ne survivra pas à l'accouchement, et m'a demandé de m'occuper du bébé.

- Je suis désolé !

- Je ne voulais pas vous embarquer dans cette histoire, et je ne voulais pas condamner Heero avec un bébé, il n'aurait pas compris, alors je suis parti !

- Tu aurais au moins pu me le dire à moi ! Je ne l'aurais pas répété !

- Je ne pouvais pas ! C'est assez dur de penser que mon amie va mourir, et en plus je vais devenir papa ! J'étais perdu, et ensuite, ma première priorité a été de m'occuper de Tania, de lui rendre la vie facile jusqu'à l'accouchement. Alors me voilà à Paris. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

- T'en vouloir pour quoi ? Pour être partis comme un voleur ? Ou bien pour ne pas m'avoir fait confiance pour me dire que t'aller avoir un bébé ?

- Ben…

- Non. Mais il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner vis à vis de moi ! Dit Quatre malicieusement.

- Comment ?

- T'as intérêt à ce que je sois le parrain !

- Pas de problème Oncle Quatre.

- Pauvre enfant !

- J'ai une dernière chose à te demander.

- Vas-y.

- N'en parle pas aux autres. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent, et surtout Heero. Toute façon à part toi, je ne tiens pas à les revoir.

- Promis.

- Thanks.

- Tu me diras pour l'accouchement.

- Ouais, je te contacterais !

- Tu le feras n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Au grand damne de Duo, la grossesse de Tania arriva à terme. Duo était autorisé à assister à l'accouchement, et tout en donnant des conseils à Tania, il surveilla les allers et retours des médecins. Enfin, le moment de la délivrance arriva. Sur une dernière poussée, Tania expulsa le petit être criard. Duo était ébahi devant ce spectacle, il venait d'assister à un des plus moment, qui consistait à donner la vie. Les larmes de bonheurs lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se retourna vers Tania et remarqua qu'elle était extrêmement pâle.

- Co… Comment va… mon bébé ? Demanda t'elle péniblement.

- Il va bien. Ton fils est en pleine forme.

- Mon… Fils ?

Une infirmière lui apporta alors le petit paquet, lavé mais toujours aussi criard.

- Tiens petite maman ! Regarde comme il est beau.

- Il… est ma… magnifique.

Elle sourit et posa sa main sur la petite tête.

- Respect ta promesse, Duo.

Et elle ferma les yeux et dans le même, sa main retomba inerte sur le drap.

- Tania, non………..

Et doucement, Duo pleura la mort de sa « femme ». Les infirmières lui avaient repris le bébé afin de le placer dans la nursery. Il sortit dans le couloir.

- S'il vous plaît mademoiselle ?

- Oui.

- Ou est-ce que je pourrais trouver un téléphone ?

- Dans le hall.

Fébrilement, il composa un numéro.

- Allô ?

- Quatre.

- Duo ?

- Le bébé est naît !

- Oh… Comment va…

- Elle est morte.

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Oui.

- Je serais là dans deux heures ! A l'appartement, d'accord ?

_**POV de Quatre**_

Arrivé au bas de l'immeuble de Duo, je presse le pas. Sa voix au téléphone, ne m'avait pas rassuré. Tiens ! Sa porte est entrouverte. J'entre doucement, et je le vois dans la pénombre, affalé sur le canapé, plusieurs bouteilles de saké vide à ses côtés. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il noierait son chagrin dans l'alcool.

- Duo ?

- Oh, Quatre ! Viens mon pote, viens trinquer avec moi !

- Duo, tu as assez bu ! Lui dis-je fermement en lui prenant la bouteille des mains.

- Non ! T'es pas cool mon pote ! Je fête la naissance de mon bébé.

- Ce n'est pas en buvant que ça t'aidera à oublier ta peine.

- Mais si ! Regarde, là j'suis joyeux !

- T'es plutôt saoul ! Tu empeste l'alcool ! Allez suis-moi !

Je le traîne jusqu'à sa chambre et le laisse tomber brutalement sur le lit. Le choc n'a pas l'air de le déranger, car sitôt couché, il s'endort comme une masse. Je le recouvre rapidement d'un plaid, et sors.

Je m'occupe de ramasser toutes les bouteilles et de les jeter. C'est impressionnant le nombre de bouteille qu'il s'est bu en deux heures ! Décidément, la mort de sa maîtresse l'a plutôt secoué, pourtant, il savait que ça allait arrivait, il devait sûrement beaucoup la respecter. Bon, je ne vais pas le laisser seul cette nuit, je vais dormir ici. Mais avant, il faut que je téléphone à Trowa. J'avais promis de le faire à mon arrivée.

Une fois cela fait, je me pose sur le canapé, et me laisse emporter par le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, une forte odeur de café réveille Duo, accompagné du traditionnel mal de crâne.

Péniblement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Bonjour Duo, bien dormi ?

- 'jour Quatre.

- Tiens, je te fais un café très serré, ça te fera du bien !

- Thanks.

- Comment va le bébé ? Demanda prudemment Quatre.

- Hier il allait bien. C'est un garçon. Mon garçon.

- Tu dois en être fier.

- Quand je repense au prix à payer, non, je ne suis pas fier. Mais j'ai une promesse à tenir, je ne me défilerai pas.

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

- Je vais devoir aller régler les papiers de l'hôpital et ramener le bébé ici. Tu m'accompagne ?

- Bien sur, et puis, je veux voir mon neveu.

Une fois Duo présentable, ils filèrent ensemble vers l'hôpital. Quatre tenait le petit dans ses bras en s'extasiant sur la petite chose, tandis que Duo répondait aux questions d'une infirmière qui notaient les informations sur un papier.

- Quel est le nom de la mère ?

- Tania Calahan.

- Nom du père ?

- Duo Maxwell

- Nom du petit ?

- …..

Un lourd silence régnait dans la pièce tout d'un coup.

- Monsieur !! Quel est le nom de l'enfant ?

- Connor Calahan Maxwell.

- très bien, signé ici.

Duo s'exécuta.

- Vous voilà officiellement papa de ce petit bout de chou.

- Merci.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de l'hôpital. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour deux d'entre eux.

A suivre...


	2. chapitre 2

**Titre :** Mon enfant

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Récupération d'un Shinigami par un glaçon, yaoï, lime…

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais bon, peut-être qu'un jour Sunrise craquera face aux dizaines lettres de menace qu'ils reçoivent, et qu'ils me les donneront. Je peux encore rêver, ne ?

**Note 1:** C'est la fic, Vivre sans toi, qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic, ça ne la vaut pas, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire….

**Note 2 :** Elle à été commencé le 09/03/2004

**Mon enfant**

**Partie 2**

Six années avaient doucement coulé depuis la naissance de Connor, Duo était monté en grade dans l'estime de son PDG qui l'avait recueilli sous son aile dans la boîte ou il travaillait, il concevait divers programmes, avec un salaire plus que bien payé. Connor grandissait à vu d'œil, et lui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûrs. Quant à Quatre, il avait implanté ses bureaux sur Paris, et était resté en contact avec le père et le fils. Duo n'avait aucune nouvelle des autres, mis à part Trowa qui avait suivi Quatre, et qui avait appris l'existence de Connor.

La vie avançait tranquillement, Duo se démenait pour élever son fils convenablement, loin de l'injustice du monde, et pensait sérieusement déménager à la sortie de la ville, loin de la périphérie, et de la pollution. Mais aucun n'architecte ne semblait convenir. Le téléphone le sortit de ses pensées.

- Allô !?

_- Bonjour Duo._

- Ah, salut Quatre. Comment va-tu ?

_- Un peu débordé mais ça va. C'est incroyable, on habite dans la même ville et on arrive même pas à se voir au moins cinq minutes._

- Travail oblige.

_- Et comment va le petit ange ?_

- Le petit ange, s'est transformé en démon. Vive la rentrée scolaire.

_- Oh, tu exagères !_

- Je t'assure que non ! J'ai bien faillis l'abandonner sur le bord d'une route !

_- Duooo !!_

- Mais je ne l'ais pas fait ! L'inactivité lui pesait, et ajouter à mes petits problèmes, la tension était palpable ! Enfin bon, l'école a repris, alors tout s'arrange un peu !

_- Quel problème ?_

- c'est incroyable le nombre d'architecte qu'il y a ici ! Mais aucun n'es compétent en la matière ! A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais fait d'étude !

_- Tu n'en as toujours pas trouvé un ?_

- non.

_- Ben, justement, j'ai un de mes amis qui est de passage en ville, c'est un très bon architecte, et il est connu au Portugal et en Italie._

- Il est si doué que ça ?

_- Oui, si tu veux, je te le présente._

- Ben écoute, au point ou j'en suis !

_- Très bien, je te tiendrais au courant, tu ne vas pas être déçu par lui, je te le garantis ! A bientôt !_

- Au revoir.

Ai-je rêvé ou il est devenu euphorique ? Décidément cet architecte lui fait de l'effet ! Je me demande à quoi il ressemble ?

Le lendemain

Duo attendait patiemment son fils à la sortie de l'école quand son portable sonna.

- Oui ?

_- C'est moi, je te dérange ?_

- Quatre ! Non pas du tout ! Je suis à l'école, là.

_- Je peux passer chez toi ?_

- Oui.

_- ça ne te dérange pas._

- Non pas du tout, mais je ne serai pas encore rentré. Écoute, le double de la clé est sous le…

_- Coin de la moquette, ne t'inquiète pas je m'en souviens._

- Ok, je serais à l'appart dans 15 minutes.

_- A tout de suite._

Ce ne fut que une demi-heure plus tard, que Duo pénétra dans l'appartement en traînant Connor plus excité que jamais.

-Oncle Quatre ! Oncle Quatre ! Oncle Quatre ! Hurla le petit.

Il pénétra comme une tornade dans le salon en sautant au cou du pauvre oncle Quatre. Duo arriva à son tour.

- Quatre ? Quelle surprise !

- Bonjour Duo.

Surprise qui s'intensifia, quand Duo vit la silhouette qui se trouvait au côté de Quatre.

- Heero ?

- 'lut.

_Paroles nettes et précises ! À décidément pas changé ! _Pensa Duo.

- Excuse-moi de te demandez ça Quatre, mais que fais-tu là ? On devait pourtant pas se voir. Demanda Duo

- Je sais mais je savais que tu ne bougeais pas de chez toi aujourd'hui, mis à part pour Connor, alors on est passé !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Ben… je devais te présenter un architecte, non ? Fit-il en désignant Heero.

- Oh !

Grand silence.

- Ben, ça c'est une surprise ! Vous voulez du café ?

- Oui, merci.

- Installez-vous, je reviens.

_Je te tuerais Quatre, pour m'avoir fait un coup pareil ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il manigance encore ? Alors comme ça, IL est devenu architecte ? Ben si je m'attendais à ça ! Puis, il est plus canon qu'avant ! Rhoo, non !!! Pense à autre chose Maxwell !_ Pensa t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps au salon, Quatre s'installait tranquillement dans le canapé, sous l'œil noir de Heero et le babillage incessant de Connor.

_« Ben dis donc, il a bien mené sa barque ce Baka ! Qui aurait cru que le concepteur informatique dont m'a parlé Quatre, ne serait autre que Duo ! Quatre, tu me le paieras ! Il regarda autour de lui. Il a bien réussi sa vie, SANS moi ! Et en plus, il a un fils. » _Pensa t-il avec un pincement au cœur

Il interrogea Quatre du regard, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire confus. Puis, il porta son attention sur la tornade châtaigne assis sur les genoux du blond. Un petit garçon, d'environ six ans parlait à une vitesse incroyable digne de Duo à Quatre qui l'écoutait patiemment. D'ailleurs, il Lui ressemblait trait pour trait. La même couleur de cheveux, le même visage en forme de cœur, et ce sourire, identique. Cette même couleur améthyste au fond des yeux, seul ses cheveux n'étaient pas de la même couleur, il était noir, presque de la même couleur que ceux de Wufei, sûrement du côté de sa mère.

L'américain arriva sur cette entrefaite avec un plateau. Il servit le café, et s'installa aux côtés de Quatre.

- Alors comme ça, Heero tu es devenu architecte ?

- Si ça te dérange, fais appel à quelqu'un d'autre ! Fit ce dernier d'un ton bourru.

- … Oh, non, mais je ne voudrais pas que toute la maison s'écroule sur moi !

- Duo ! Soupira Quatre.

- Baka ! Dit en retour Heero.

_ouais ! Vraiment pas changé ! _

- C'était de l'humour ! T'inquiète Heero, je te fais confiance pour la maison ! Je ne veux pas un truc super flux, mais juste assez grand et convivial pour moi et mon fils. Dit-il.

Un silence de mort accueillit les dernières paroles de Duo.

- Heero fait de superbe chose avec les plafonds, aussi ! Il pourra faire la déco des boiseries et des murs ! Ajouta Quatre.

- Mouais ! On verra plus tard. Le principal d'abord, enfin si ça te dérange pas Hee-chan.

_Oups ! Mais pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça ??????_

_« Vas-y remue le couteau dans la plaie, je t'en prie ! Baka ! Baka ! Baka !! »_

- Ca veut dire quoi Hee-chan? Demanda une petite voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers Connor.

- Dis donc mon trésor, si tu allais prendre ton goûter ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Et la tornade sortit en courant vers la cuisine.

- Euh……… désolé pour le surnom, je………

- C'est rien ! Fit Heero d'une voix dure.

- Ok ! Bon sinon si ça t'intéresse toujours, j'ai déjà les plans de la maison, mais ils ne sont pas ici. Tout est en partie marqué, les dimensions, les matériaux, etc. …

- Tu me les montreras.

- Je savais pas que tu t'y connaissais un peu ? Risqua Quatre.

- Ce n'est pas de moi, c'est Alex qui les a fait.

- Alex ?

- Oui, mon petit……. Un ami !

- Oh ! Fit Quatre

Heero quant à lui, se renfrogna encore plus.

- Euh…. Pour les plans, je les transmettrai à Quatre qui…

- Pas la peine, samedi je comptai organiser un repas avec tout le monde. Il y aura Wufei et Sally, Hilde et Zechs, et bien sur Heero et Trowa. On compte sur toi Duo, et puis sur Connor aussi.

- Ben euh……….

- Oh, allez, il faut bien que ton fils rencontre les anciens collègues de son papa.

- Quatre !

- Ne me dit pas qu'il ne te manque pas ?

- Si bien sur mais il faut que je voie avec Connor.

- Oh Ouiiiii, s'te plait popa, j'veux y aller !! s'te plait !s'te plait ! Fit le garçon en se jetant sur son père.

- Bon, dans ces conditions j'accepte. Ça ne te dérange pas Heero ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Fit ce dernier, avec un ton on ne peu plus froid.

- Bon, il n'y a pas à y discuter. À samedi Duo.

Quatre et Heero s'apprêtaient à sortir quand un petit démon rappela le blond.

- Oncl' Quatre, tu n'as rien amené pour moi ?

- Connor ! Le réprimanda Duo.

- Non, désolé, mais la prochaine fois, je te ramène un train électrique, Ok ?

- Ouais !!!!

- Quatre ! Le réprimanda aussi Duo.

- Quoi ? Fit-il innocemment.

- T'es pas croyable !

- Pff, bon aller, on va vous laisser ! A samedi, et je compte sur vous deux, compris ? Demanda Quatre d'un ton menaçant.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Au revoir.

- Tu penses à moi oncl'Quatre ! Cria Connor du salon.

- Oui, promis !

- C'est malin, comment tu veux que je puisse l'éduquer, si tu le gâte par derrière ?

- Oh, Duo, je peux pas résister avec ses petits yeux.

- Mouais…Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée, d'aller habiter pas loin de chez toi, finalement ?

- Tu peux parler ! Tu craques autant que moi ! S'écria Quatre.

Heero, quant à lui, restait silencieux. Duo se tourna vers lui.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de revoir Heero.

- Hn.

Pendant dix minutes, Heero gardait un silence mauvais, tandis que Quatre conduisait. Ce dernier ressentait une profonde colère en Heero, et ne préférait ne rien dire afin de ne pas envenimer les choses, mais le Japonais éclata et s'écria :

- TU AURAIS PU ME DIRE QUE SE SERAIT DUO, AU LIEU DE ME LE CACHER ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE !

- Calme-toi !

- QUE JE ME CALME !!! MAIS JE SUIS CALME !!!!!

- Mais si je te l'avais dit, tu ne serais pas venu ! Alors j'ai préférai me taire !

- T'aurais pas dû ! Je croyais que j'avais eu ma dose de souffrance il y a six ans, mais je me trompais, le voir ainsi, avec une réussite professionnelle et un… un enfant.

- Je sais, mais…

- Il à six ans n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bientôt sept.

- J'aurais dû me douter qu'il me trompait durant notre liaison !

- Non, tu te trompe.

- …

- Il avait rompu avec Tania quand il s'est mis avec toi. Il t'est toujours restait fidèle.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Je te signale qu'il l'a un fils qui remonte à l'époque ou nous étions encore ensemble !!

- A quelques mois près. Il sortait avec elle jusqu'à l'accident Mariemaya.

- ……….

- En fait, elle est tombée enceinte à la fin de leur relation, au début elle ne voulait pas prévenir Duo, mais elle a appris qu'elle était atteinte d'un cancer, elle savait que si elle menait sa grossesse à terme, elle mourrait, mais elle a tenu à le faire en faisant promettre à Duo de s'occuper de l'enfant. Puis, il à agit de la façon dont toi et moi nous rappelons.

- La fuite !

- Oui, il a voulu mettre de la distance entre nous, pour ne pas que nous soyons mêlés à cette histoire.

- Mais il pouvait me faire confiance à moi quand même, ne ? Je l'aurais compris !

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer son attitude, c'est à lui ! Je n'aurais même pas dû te révéler tout ça !

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

- Parce que vous souffrez tous les deux, je le sens ! Et vous ne serez heureux qu'ensemble !

- Je ne pense pas, en plus tu l'as entendu, il a un petit ami, je n'ai pas ma place dans sa vie.

- Si tu renonce sans te battre, tu ne le sauras jamais !

- Tu penses que j'ai une chance ?

- Une grande ! N'oublie pas que je suis empathe, j'ai ressenti son trouble quand il t'a vu, et le tien également !

- Fichu empathie !

- Sors-lui le grand jeu samedi et il te tombera dans les bras !

- Mais son fils…

- Connor est un ange ! Tu l'aimeras et puis, je suis sur qu'il s'attachera à toi.

- hn.

- Vivement samedi.

Samedi

- Dis papa, ils sont gentils tes copains ?

- Et bien, oui ! Mais tu en connais déjà la moitié, il y a Quatre et Trowa, et puis tu te souviens de Heero ?

- C'est le mossieu de l'autre jour ?

- Oui. Il y sera aussi, et les autres, tu les découvriras tout à l'heure.

- mouais….

- Allez, en route !

Après une demi-heure de route, Duo se gara devant la maison de Quatre, une sorte de manoir mais en plus petit, mais quand même luxueux.

- Waouh !

- Allez viens bonhomme ! On nous attend ! Et on est déjà en retard !

Duo se dirigea vers la porte et sonna. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut Rashid qui vint ouvrir.

- Monsieur Duo, avez-vous fait bonne route ? Maître Quatre vous attend avec impatience !

- Bonjour Rashid ! Désolé pour le retard, mais les routes sont toujours chargées !

- Ne m'en parlé pas, cette ville ressemble à une fourmilière en pleine effervescence ! Et suppose que se doit être le petit Connor ?

- Oui, allez dit bonjour.

- Bonjour monsieur. Dit Connor d'une petite voix.

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire au salon.

- Eh ! Mais c'est mon neveu préféré !

- B'jour Oncle Quatre !

- Bonjour bonhomme ! Content de te voir Duo !

- Tu croyais quand même pas, que je n'allais pas venir ?

- Je me posais des questions !

Quatre entraîna Duo et son fils dans le salon ou se trouvait déjà Wufei et Sally !

- Wuffy !

- Maxwell

Ils se serrèrent fraternellement dans les bras, et Sally salua à son tour l'ex pilote 02.

- Tenez, je vous présente mon fils, Connor.

- Ton fils ?? Questionna étonné Wufei.

- Oh ! Et qui est la maman ? Demanda Sally, avec un grand sourire.

Quatre intervint.

- Connor, si tu montais à l'étage ? Il y a une surprise qui t'attend !

Le petit ne demanda pas son reste et fila.

- Alors ? Questionna Sally, tu es marié ?

- Tania est morte en couche !

- Oh, non ! Je suis désolée Duo !

- Ne le soyez pas, après tout, vous n'étiez pas au courant, mais je n'aime pas trop en parler devant le petit.

- Oui, je comprends !

A ce moment là, le petit en question revint en tenant entre ses bras une boule beige non identifiable.

- P'pa, regarde ce qu'oncle Quatre m'a offert ! C'est un p'tit chien !

- Oh non !

- Je l'appellerai Shadow ! Fit le garçon en repartant en courant vers le jardin.

- Quatre, t'as pas fait ça !

- Si, pourquoi fallait pas ?

- Mais je peux pas ramener ça chez moi ! C'est interdit aux animaux, et même aux humains ! La concierge va me tuer, c'est à peine si elle me tombe pas dessus à chaque fois qu'un ami à Connor vient dormir, et déjà qu'elle m'aime pas !

- C'est ton problème maintenant !

- Pas question, tu le gardes !

- Voyons Duo, je peux pas ! Trowa est allergique aux poils de chien !

- Tu te fous de moi, là ? Il travaille avec des lions, mais ne peux être avec un chien !

- Oui.

Duo allait répliquer quand une brune surexcitée se jeta sur lui.

- Duo, tum'astellementmanqué,maisouétais-tu?Qu'est-cequetudeviens?Cequet'aschangé !! Pourquoit'estoutbleu ?

- Lâche-moi Hilde, je plus respirer !

- Oh ! Hilde desserra son étreinte, et salua le reste de l'assemblée.

Zechs arriva à son tour, et la journée débuta. Chacun était en émerveillement devant Connor, qui était selon Hilde un « tout mignon petit amour ». Durant ce temps, Duo ne put s'empêcher de constater que l'ancien pilote de l'Epyon faisait un rentre dedans monstrueux à Heero, ce qui l'énerva un peu, mais le pilote 01 qui s'était pris d'affection pour le petit, l'ignora totalement, ce qui soulagea Duo.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Duo chercha son fils du regard, mais ne le trouva pas.

- Il est dans le jardin ! Intervint Quatre.

- Quoi ?

- Ton fils est dans le jardin, avec son chien.

- Papa poule ! Ricana Wufei.

- Tu verras quand tu seras à ma place, Wuffy, tu en feras autant !

- C'est Wufei ! Et pour les enfants, le plus tard sera le mieux ! Nous ne sommes pas pressé, n'est-ce pas chérie ?

- Oui, on préfère attendre, et de profiter l'un de l'autre ! Répliqua Sally.

Duo s'éclipsa et se dirigea vers le jardin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Heero et Connor en train de s'amuser comme des fous avec la "boule de poil". En l'apercevant, l'enfant se jeta dans les bras de son père.

- P'pa !!

- Alors bonhomme, tu t'amuse bien ?

- Ouiii ! Tu sais, Heero il est super gentil, il m'a montré comment apprendre à Shadow à aller ramener un bâton !

- C'est bien !

- J'ai hâte de le montrer à mes copains !

- Tu sais bonhomme, on ne pourra pas le ramener avec nous.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, alors ne t'attache pas trop à lui. Maintenant, rentre, Oncle Quatre nous attend pour le dessert.

Sans demander son reste, le petit fila en courant. Duo se retrouva seul avec Heero, ce dernier se rapprocha de lui.

- Ton fils est merveilleux.

- Je sais. Au fait pour les plans, je l'ai aurais demain. Si tu ne fais rien, on pourrait se rejoindre au cottage afin que tu voies à peu près ce que je désire.

- Bien sur, le cottage est à la sortie de la ville, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, demande à Quatre l'itinéraire, il le connaît bien et ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

- Parfait, disons vers 14 heures ?

- D'accord. Bon, on ferait bien d'y aller, Quatre va s'impatienter sinon.

Après ce court échange, ils regagnèrent la maison. Le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement, chacun étant heureux de se retrouver après des années de séparation, Connor ne quittant presque plus Heero. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Duo sonna l'heure du départ. Il s'approcha de son fils qui somnolait sur les genoux du japonais.

- Allez mon ange, faut y aller ! Dit Duo à son fils.

Ce dernier se planta devant lui l'air déterminé.

- Non ! Je veux pas partir !

- Connor…

- Je veux pas partir sans Shadow.

Duo se retourna en lançant un regard noir à Quatre.

- T'es content de toi ? Puis se tournant vers son fils. Écoute, on peut pas le ramener avec nous, Mme Gina nous tuerais, alors tu vas aller lui dire au revoir, et on déposera Shadow à la SPA.

- Non !! Il me l'a donné, c'est mon chien !

- Connor...

- Et pourquoi on peut pas le ramener en cachette? Tu l'as déjà fait avec Alex quand il vient dormir à la maison !

Duo entendit le rire étouffé de Wufei, il se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard, mais le mode écrevisse que l'américain avait adopté ne fit guère d'effet sur le chinois.

- Voyons mon ange, ce n'est pas possible. Soit un grand garçon, et va chercher tes affaires ! Ok ?

- NON !!! Et oncle Quatre, pourquoi il ne le garde pas ?

- Il ne peut pas, Trowa est allergique aux poils de chien ! On peut pas faire autrement !

- Bien sur que si, tu m'as dit que quand on veut, on peut !

Heero se rapprocha doucement du père et du fils.

- Tu sais bonhomme, je peux garder ton petit chien, ton papa doit me rencontrer demain, tu peux venir avec lui, et j'emmènerai ton chien. Comme ça, tu pourras le voir ! Et je le garderai jusqu'à ce que tu emménages dans la nouvelle maison.

- Promis ?

- Hai.

- Bon, tu vas aller ramasser tes affaires maintenant ? Dit doucement Duo en jetant un coup d'œil reconnaissant à Heero.

Connor poussa un soupir résigné, et Duo se rendit compte que son fils ne voulait pas partir de son propre chef, il aurait à affronter son épouvantable caractère le lendemain. Il entendit le petit ricanement de Wufei derrière lui. Ce qui lui donna une idée, pourquoi ne pas utiliser la ruse qui fonctionnait si bien sur lui-même dans le passé ?

- Remarque, si tu veux, tu peux rester avec Shadow.

- Ah bon ? Demanda le petit garçon.

- Oui, je suis sur que tonton Wuffy voudra bien veiller sur vous chez lui.

- Oh !

Petit silence.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires papa ! Fit Connor avec une certaine énergie.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Fils ingrat ! Murmura Wufei.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Wuffy, tel père, tel fils !

- Ca c'est sur Maxwell, vous avez tous les deux un certain intérêt pour Heero ! Répondit Wufei malicieusement.

Pour le coup, 01 et 02 rougirent en parfaite harmonie.

- A y est ! J'suis prêt ! S'exclama Connor.

- D'ac. A plus les gars.

- P'pa ?

- Yes ?

- Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

Les autres rirent de plus belle, Duo entraîna son fils dehors et ne répondit pas.

La journée de demain risquait d'être longue !

A suivre...


	3. chapitre 3

**Titre :** Mon enfant

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Récupération d'un Shinigami par un glaçon, yaoï, lime…

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais bon, peut-être qu'un jour Sunrise craquera face aux dizaines lettres de menace qu'ils reçoivent, et qu'ils me les donneront. Je peux encore rêver, ne ?

**Note 1:** C'est la fic, Vivre sans toi, qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic, ça ne la vaut pas, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire….

**Note 2 :** Elle à été commencé le 09/03/2004

**Mon enfant**

**Partie 3**

Le lendemain Duo se gara devant le cottage à 14 heures précise. Heero les attendait déjà. Aussitôt descendu de voiture, Connor se jeta sur le japonais pour le saluer, puis fila rejoindre le petit chien qui s'impatienter dans la voiture.

- Ton fils est encore plus excité que toi dans tes grands jours !

- Oui, il a de qui tenir. Tu as trouvé facilement ?

- Oui.

- Alors qu'en pense-tu ?

- C'est un joli endroit, tranquille, mais la maison est en ruine !

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je fais appel à un architecte ! Pour la remettre en état !

- Hn ! Tu as les plans ?

- Tiens.

Heero les déposa sur le capot de la voiture pour les examiner.

- Ils sont bons. Ton ami est architecte ?

- Non. C'est un artiste. Il est peintre ou dessinateur. C'est selon son envie.

- Hn.

- Et toi, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Demanda Duo avec une certaine appréhension.

- Des histoires, mais rien de bien sérieux.

- Je vois.

- Les plans sont à ton goût ?

- Si tu veux modifier des petites choses, vas-y.

- Ok. Le mur du salon est trop rabattu, si tu l'enfonce plus dans la cloison, tu auras plus de lumière, et si l'envie t'en prend, tu pourrais même rajouter une baie vitrée. Ça réduirait considérablement la cuisine, mais si tu optes pour une cuisine à l'américaine je pense que ça ne sera pas trop gênant.

- Waouh. T'es doué.

- C'est mon travail.

- Écoute, je te fais confiance, fait comme bon te sembleras à partir de ses plans.

- Non, ce sont tes plans et tes goûts, je ne vais pas les modifier.

- Venant de toi, ça ne peut que me plaire Hee-chan.

- Ce surnom m'a manqué durant ces six dernières années, fit Heero dans un murmure, tout comme toi.

La journée s'était relativement bien passé. Après avoir exposé ses nombreuses idées à Duo sur la décoration des murs et des boiseries, ils étaient allés en bord de mer, où Connor s'était amusé avec Shadow, sous l'œil vigilant des deux adultes. Et pour finir, l'américain avait invité Heero pour le dîner à la plus grande joie du petit garçon qui avait semble-t-il vraiment adopté Heero.

Ils en étaient à boire le café et un verre de lait pour le plus jeune quand la sonnette retentit. Duo fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci ?

- Alex ? Fit-il en ouvrant.

- Bonsoir. Fit ce dernier en le smackant. Je te dérange ?

- Euh… Non, non pas du tout.

Au même moment, le rire du petit garçon et d'Heero s'éleva du salon. Alex fixa Duo d'un air interrogateur.

- Un ami. Vient, je vais te présenter.

Un peu gêné, Duo le conduisit au salon.

- Alex, voici Heero Yuy, Heero je te présente Alex Hitokashi.

Ils se serrèrent la main en silence. De toute évidence, le courant ne passait pas entre eux.

- Bon, je vais y aller ! Déclara Heero en se levant.

- Oh, non, déjà ? Fit Connor d'un air boudeur.

- Hai. Shadow va s'impatienter dans la voiture.

- Je te reconduis.

Dans la pénombre du couloir, Heero enlaça doucement Duo et l'embrassa tendrement.

- J'espère que ton petit ami ne te retiendra pas longtemps.

Puis il sortit, laissant un Duo perplexe. Quand il revint dans le salon, il rencontra le regard noir d'Alex.

- Connor, il est tard, va te coucher !

- Tu viendras me border ?

- Yes ! Allez, file !

Sans un bonsoir pour l'ami de son père, la mini-tornade disparu. Alex demanda d'une voix dure :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je te l'ai dit, un ami. Je l'avais perdu de vue en déménageant. Il est architecte, Quatre nous as remis en relation.

- Un ami ?

- Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie, quand même ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai mes raisons !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Ça fait trois mois que ça dure ! Il faut se voir pratiquement sur rendez-vous ! Quand tu travailles pas, tu reste avec ton mioche, et on ne peut pas se voir !

- Mais c'est faux ! Je te vois à chaque fois !

- Pas dans le sens que je pense ! Pas une seule nuit en trois mois ! Notre relation en devient presque platonique ! Et ton gosse me déteste, quand il est avec nous, il fait tout pour attirer ton attention, et du coup, je n'existe plus à tes yeux ! Et quand enfin on peut coucher ensemble, c'est seulement pour deux ou trois heures ! Pas une fois je n'ai pu te tenir dans mes bras toute une nuit !

- Excuse-moi de faire passer mon fils avant ton cul ! S'exclama Duo

- C'est ça ton problème Duo, ton fils s'interposera toujours entre toi et moi ! Cette peste est…

- Ça suffit ! C'est à moi que tu dois t'en prendre pas à mon fils ! Et tu commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs !

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que je ne sacrifierais pas mon fils pour toi ! Tu peux partir, je ne te retiendrais pas !

- Tu me jettes ?

- Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête, c'est bien connu ! Tu as fait ta crise, alors maintenant, je fais la mienne. Maintenant, dehors !

- Je sors, mais je ne reviendrais pas !

- Libre à toi !

Alex sortit en claquant violemment la porte. Duo se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

- Papa ?

- Connor ? Je croyais que tu devais être au lit toi, non ?

- Je sais, mais tu es pas venu me border et j'ai entendu crier.

- Désolé bonhomme. Allez, viens là !

Le gamin se propulsa dans les bras de son père.

- Alex il est parti ? Demanda le petit. Pour toujours ?

- Yes.

- Tu es triste ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas grave comme histoire.

- Dis, si il y a plus Alex, tu vas aller avec Heero ?

Duo faillit s'étouffer.

- Bien sur que non ! Heero est moi sommes juste amis, mon chéri !

- Oh ! J'aurais bien voulu que Heero devienne mon second papa !

- Tu l'aimes tant que ça ?

- Il est gentil et il ne me considère pas comme un bébé ! Je l'aime bien. Dis papa, pourquoi tu veux pas aller avec Heero ? Tu le trouves pas beau ?

- Si, Heero est l'homme le plus beau que je connaisse mon ange, mais tu sais, avant ta naissance, nous étions très proche.

- Comme avec Alex ?

- Yes. Puis ensuite, ça s'est terminé. Et tu es né.

- Pourquoi ça c'est terminé ? Tu ne l'aimais plus ?

- Je l'aime encore, mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire sacrifier sa vie pour moi, il était trop jeune. Maintenant, nous deux c'est terminé.

- Tu ne veux plus recommencer ?

- Pas après ce que je lui ai dit, il y a des blessures, mon chéri, qui ne guérisse jamais. Maintenant, va te coucher ! Tu as école demain !

- Pfff.

Les travaux du cottage étaient presque terminés. Dans quelques temps, Duo pourrait emménager avec son fils, et ce dernier pourrait enfin vivre avec son chien. Duo en soupira de consternation et maudit une fois de plus Quatre pour son cadeau. Aujourd'hui, alors que Connor était à l'école, Duo se rendit au cottage, normalement, personne devrait s'y trouvait étant donné que le mardi était le jour de congé des ouvriers.

L'endroit était vraiment charmant, paisible. La maison était entourée de verdure, loin du bruit de la ville, et du gris des immeubles. Loin de la pollution et du danger du périphérique. La maison n'avait pas encore de fenêtre ni de porte, seul des bâches en faisait office. Il examina le travail effectué par Heero, la bâtisse en ruine qu'il avait acheté n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Les murs avaient été repeint dans les tons pastel, l'escalier était en bois vernis d'une couleur magnifique, cela donnait une image de petit chalet. Il alla dans le séjour, quelques meubles avaient déjà était installé tels que le sofa ou une table et quelques chaises puis il remarqua qu'un mur avait été abattu pour laisser place à une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la vallée, promettant d'offrir des couchers de soleil magnifique.

- Alors, on vient examiner le travail en douce, durant le jour de congé des employés ? Fit une voix que Duo aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Je viens seulement observer mon chez moi. C'est magnifique Heero, tu as fait un travail génial.

- C'est mon métier.

- C'est vrai, puis venant du Perfect Soldier, cela ne pouvait être que parfait. N'est-ce pas ?

- Hn.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je venais fignoler deux ou trois choses.

- Alors je vais y aller. À bientôt.

Duo s'apprêta à sortir quand Heero le retint.

- Attends !!!

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Duo, j'aimerais qu'on parle !

- Parler de quoi ? Fit Duo en essayant de prendre un ton détaché

- Tu le sais très bien, de nous, du passé.

- Je ne tiens pas à en parler.

- Mais moi si, onegai !

L'américain le fixa dans les yeux puis capitula. Il le guida un sofa puis ils prirent place.

- Très bien, que veux-tu savoir ?

- Il y a un point, un seul que je voudrais éclaircir.

- Lequel ?

- Est-ce que tu as eu une liaison pendant que nous sortions ensemble ?

- Non, jamais je ne t'ai trompé Hee-chan. Je t'aimais trop pour ça.

- Alors ton fils…

- Date de l'accident Mariemaya, juste avant la bataille avec les forces armées dans la ville, j'avais tenu à voir Tania une dernière fois. J'avais toujours pris le soin de me protéger, mais pas cette fois-ci. Ensuite il y a eu ma déclaration envers toi, alors j'ai rompu avec elle. Tania a été très compréhensive et on est resté ami, puis elle a appris pour son cancer et elle à fait appelle à moi pour le bébé. Puis…

- Tu es parti.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allai te rejeter ?

- Je n'en sais rien Heero. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences, tout ce que je savais c'est que Tania allait mourir et je voulais lui faciliter la vie. Puis, je ne voulais pas t'enchaîner avec un bébé. Nous avions à peine 18 ans, je ne voulais pas gâcher ta vie parce que je devenais père.

- Je t'aimais Duo, tu ne m'aurais pas enchaîné. Mais au lieu de me mettre dans la confidence, tu as préféré que je te haïsse. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je t'avais donné mon âme, mon corps, je te faisais confiance et tu me les as rejeté en pleine figure. Tu m'avais abandonné, alors je n'avais plus qu'à redevenir le Perfect Soldier. Celui qui n'a aucun sentiment, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Chaque jour qui passait, je ne cessais de penser à toi, à croire que tu reviendrais, puis je me suis fais une raison.

- Heero…

- J'ai voulu mourir tellement ça faisait mal ! Je te haïssais pour ce que tu avais fait de moi, mais me tuer n'aurais rien changé, et je ne voulais pas te faire la satisfaction de me voir à ce point déprimé pour sacrifier ma vie pour toi. Alors j'ai suivi ton conseil que tu m'avais donné au tout début de notre relation, j'ai réalisé mes rêves, j'ai repris mes études et je suis devenu architecte. Voyageant de pays en pays, passant d'une colonie à l'autre. Je me suis jeté à cœur perdu dans le travail mais je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier.

- Je… Je suis… désolé. Murmura Duo, les larmes menaçant de couler.

- Hn.

- Je… J'étais tellement concentré sur ma tâche, que je n'ai même pas réaliser à quel point je t'avais fait souffrir. Je suis désolé.

Submergé par les sentiments qui refaisait surface, Duo se leva précipitamment et voulu partir.

- Non ! Je t'en prie ne pars pas ! S'écria Heero en le retenant par le bras. Il se leva et l'enlaça par derrière.

- …

-Ne me laisse plus ! Murmura-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

Mais ce qui toucha le plus l'américain, ce fut les sanglots qui secoua son corps. Alors il se retourna et se serra contre Heero comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés, puis Duo leva la tête pour parler, mais il n'eut pas le temps, car ces lèvres furent prisent d'assaut par celles d'Heero.

Refaisant connaissance avec leurs bouches et leurs cous si désireux, ils en oublièrent l'heure. Ce ne fut que quand Duo regarda machinalement sa montre qu'il se rendit compte qu'il devait aller chercher Connor à l'école.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-Hn.

Il arrangea ses vêtements et se leva, mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa et embrassa une toute dernière fois le japonais.

-Et si tu venais manger à la maison ce soir ?

-Hn.

-Entendu, on dit vers huit heures ?

-Ce sera parfait.

Un dernier baiser, une dernière caresse et Duo partit, le cœur léger. Il avait l'impression de revenir six ans en arrière.

Le soir même, alors que Duo préparait le dîner, Connor le questionna :

-Heero, il va devenir ton petit-ami ?

-Je ne sais pas mon chéri, cela te déplairait-il ?

-S'il vient vivre avec nous, vous m'envoierez dans un pensionnat ?

Duo cessa son activité et regarda avec étonnement son fils. Ce dernier le fixait avec sérieux de ses yeux améthyste. Les même yeux que lui.

-Qui t'a raconté ça Connor ?

-Lucas, il m'a dit que quand le papa ou la maman se mettait avec quelqu'un, ben ils envoyaient les enfants dans un pensionnat, pour qu'ils soient tranquilles.

-Non, Connor. Tu n'iras nul part, tu resteras prêt de moi tant que tu le voudras.

-Alors je pourrais rester avec toi pour toujours ?

Duo s'approcha alors de son fils et le serra dans es bras, mais un coup de sonnette vint troubler cet instant.

-Ca doit être Heero. Tu veux bien aller ouvrir ?

-Yes !

Et le démon partit en courant tandis que l'américain reprenait sa cuisine.

Le dîner se déroula très bien. Et quand vint l'heure pour le petit d'allez se coucher, il embrassa son père et Heero avant de les laisser seuls. Duo rassembla la vaisselle et la mis dans le lave-vaisselle, aidé par Heero.

-Tu veux un café ?

-Non, je te remercie.

Il approcha et embrassa l'américain qui noua ses bras autour de son cou.

-Connor m'a dit que tu avais rompu avec Alex.

-Oui.

-À cause de moi ?

-En parti ! Répondit Duo avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

La passion les emporta au-delà des mots.

Et quand Duo se retrouva assis sur le plan de travail, la chemise depuis longtemps au sol et son jean sur le point d'être déboutonné, il retrouva un peu de sa lubricité.

-Hm….'Ro ?

-Hn ?

-Et si on allait dans la chambre ?

Le japonais ne répondit pas, mais empoigna Duo par les hanches en entreprit de se diriger vers ladite chambre, guidé par un américain des plus entreprenant envers son cou.

Une porte qui claque, un verrou qui s'enclenche et deux corps qui fusionnèrent ensemble, après des années de séparation et de souffrance.

À suivre…


	4. épilogue

**Titre :** Mon enfant

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Récupération d'un Shinigami par un glaçon, yaoï, lime…

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais bon, peut-être qu'un jour Sunrise craquera face aux dizaines lettres de menace qu'ils reçoivent, et qu'ils me les donneront. Je peux encore rêver, ne ?

**Note 1:** C'est la fic, Vivre sans toi, qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic, ça ne la vaut pas, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire….

**Note 2 :** Elle à été commencé le 09/03/2004

**Mon enfant**

**Épilogue **

Le lendemain matin, Heero fut le premier à se réveiller. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, ainsi que la nuit passée. Il tourna la tête vers son amant pour le découvrir endormit profondément, un sourire aux lèvres. Il l'observa quelques instants puis décida de se lever en quête de nourriture et voulant laisser Duo dormir tranquillement. Il se leva en enfila un caleçon et un tee-shirt.

Il sortit de la chambre, et se dirigea de mémoire vers la cuisine, mais un bruit en provenance du salon l'arrêta. Connor était assis sur le canapé et regardait la télé. Durant un instant, Heero ne sut que faire. Comment allait réagir Connor en le voyant là ? Il ne se posa pas plus de question, le petit l'apostropha.

-Bonjour Heero !

-Bonjour.

Le gamin le fixa un instant de ses yeux améthyste.

-Tu as dormi avec papa ?

Sous l'effet de la question, Heero ne sut que répondre. Connor était loin d'être bête, et il avait compris la question, mais il n'allait quand même pas lui avouer qu'il avait couché avec son père. Ne ?

-Hn… En effet. Ça te dérange ?

L'enfant fit mine de réfléchir.

-Non. Tu veux bien venir regarder les dessins animés avec moi ? Répondit-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

Heero sourit, puis entreprit de s'installer sur le canapé. Sitôt assis, Connor vint se poser sur ses genoux et se cala contre son torse. D'abord hésitant, le japonais fini par passer ses bras autour du garçon et de se concentrer sur les cartoons qui datait de l'avant colonisation.

C'est dans cette position que Duo les surprit dix minutes plus tard. Esquissant un tendre sourire, il s'appuya contre le mur, et observa les deux hommes de sa vie qui ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence.

Puis un moment, Heero tourna la tête dans sa direction, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Alors l'américain s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, puis ébouriffa la chevelure de son fils qui s'en plaint.

-Papaaaaaaaaa !

Duo éclata de rire puis se dirigea vers la cuisine avec la ferme intention de commencer à faire ce que le japonais voulais faire lui-même avant d'être intercepté par Connor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero le rejoignit puis l'enlaça par derrière et lui déposa un léger baiser dans le cou. Duo sourit et soupira de bien-être.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Hee-chan.

-Je crois que tu me l'as assez dit cette nuit, lui murmura l'ex pilote 01 d'une voix taquine.

-Heero !! S'exclama Duo en rougissant.

Il se détourna et l'embrassa tendrement.

-De quoi avait vous parlez avec Connor ?

-En gros, ton fils m'a fait comprendre que je pouvais rester.

-Il t'aime bien.

Durant un instant, une lueur de tristesse apparut dans les yeux de Duo. Ce qui n'échappa à Heero.

-Que se passe-t-il Tenshi ?

Duo ne répondit pas, et se blotti un peu plus dans les bras de son amant. Quelque peu inquiet de cette réaction, le japonais lui releva le menton.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe mon cœur.

-Je… J'ai peur de l'avenir.

-De l'avenir ?

-Si… Si ça se passe mal entre nous, et que les évènements d'il y a six ans se reproduisait et qu'on se déchirait à nouveau, cette fois, nous serions trois à en souffrir.

-Duo ?

-J'ai pas envie que Connor souffre.

-Je t'aime Duo. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner ou autre. Je ne veux plus rester éloigné de toi.

Les larmes aux yeux, Duo serra à étouffer le japonais dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger.

-Papa ?

Connor déboula dans la cuisine au moment ou les deux amants se séparaient.

-Oui ?

-J'ai faim !

Heero éclata de rire. C'était pas le fils de Duo pour rien. La matinée s'écoula dans cette atmosphère de bonheur, puis l'après-midi, ils décidèrent d'aller au parc, mais Duo ne pouvait pas les accompagner, il avait du travail en retard, et devait le mettre à jour. Heero l'accompagna donc seul.

Ils étaient partis depuis un peu plus de cinq minutes quand la sonnette retentit. Persuadé qu'ils s'agissaient de ses deux amours qui avaient oublié les clés, il ouvrit avec un sourire, sourire qui s'estompa quand il tomba sur Alex, son ex.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il sans préambule, et d'un ton froid.

-Je veux te parler Duo.

-Je croyais que tu m'avais tout dit. Et pour ma part, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

-Je veux que tu reviennes avec moi ! S'il te plait Duo. Je t'aime.

Ne voulant pas que les voisins profitent du spectacle, il fit entrer son ex-amant.

-Arrête Alex, tu te fais du mal inutilement. Je ne suis pas fais pour toi.

-Pourquoi ? À cause de ton fils ?

-Je…

-Je suis sur qu'il finira par m'aimer. Il lui faudra du temps, puis après il devra bien accepter les faits. Je ne voulais pas dire tout ce que j'ai dis la dernière fois.

-Écoute Alex, tu n'avais pas tort dans tes propos. Connor passe effectivement avant tout, mais je me suis voilé la face, et je t'ai utilisé.

-Duo…

-Je n'ai jamais pu oublier Heero, et le fait qu'il revienne dans ma vie, à était une révélation. Je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours aimé.

-Mais qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? S'écria Alex.

-Heero et moi avons traversé tellement d'épreuve par le passé, tellement de souffrance à travers cette guerre que des liens particuliers nous unissent. Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer comme tu le fais, Alex. Je te ferais souffrir plus que tout autre chose.

À ces mots, Alex baissa la tête et laissa couler quelques larmes, mais Duo avait raison. Au bout d'un moment il se leva.

-Tu as sans doute raison. J'espère que tu seras heureux avec lui.

-Merci.

Duo le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, mais au moment de sortir, Alex demanda une dernière requête.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'embrasser, Duo ? Juste un baiser, une dernière fois ?

Et Duo accéda à sa demande, et l'embrassa tendrement.

Un mois plus tard, Duo et Connor s'apprêtaient à emménager dans leur nouvelle demande.

Après quelques discutions, Duo avait réussi à convaincre Heero de venir vivre avec eux. C'est une nouvelle vie à trois qui allait débuter, sans oublier Shadow.

Quatre et Trowa étaient venus les aider à déménager les meubles, accompagné de quelques-uns des maganacs. Wufei et Sally étaient repartis en chine depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Le déménagement terminé, Trowa et Quatre étaient restés dîner avec eux, puis peu après la tombée de la nuit, ils décidèrent de partir. L'américain et le japonais les raccompagnèrent jusqu'à leur voiture.

-Je suis très heureux pour toi ! Murmura Quatre quand il se retrouva seul avec Duo, tandis que Heero parlait avec son amant.

-Oui. J'ai enfin une famille au complet. Un homme que j'aime, et un fils adorable, quoi que parfois insupportable.

-Duo !

-Et puis Connor et Heero s'aiment aussi, alors que me faut-il de plus ?

-Je suis content que tu es enfin trouvé le bonheur, tu le méritais.

Duo et Quatre se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Trowa et lui partirent.

Heero et Duo regagnèrent la maison, mais au moment de passer la porte, Heero le stoppa et le porta façon mariée, pour passer la porte.

-Heero ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria l'américain.

-Ca porte bonheur dans les couples, quand on passa la porte ainsi !

-Le bonheur, je l'ai déjà ! Lui murmura Duo avant de l'embrasser.

Quatre avait raison, il avait sacrifié son amour pour Heero pour le salue de son fils, et il en avait été récompensé aujourd'hui. Et le japonais lui renouvelait chaque jour un peu plus la preuve de son amour.

**Fin.**

Fini le 28/11/2004 


End file.
